Midnight Movie Messages from Me
by peaches n pears
Summary: Valentines Day is just around the corner, will Lizzie get the present she wanted? Being re-done on special request from the werret! Promise! R
1. Lamentations of Lizzie

Midnight Movie Messages from Me

* * *

Hey guys cute fluffy ficlet! Just Read and Review Please! Okay, my friend asked me to finish this for her so I'm loading and putting it here! The first two chapters are hers I'll post my new editions soon!

Enjoy for her sake! ( even though I wrote most of it with her and had the idea!)

o well R&R

* * *

Chapter 1 Lamentations of Lizzie  
  
Is there a holiday that you hate more than any other? Well I for one hate Valentines Day! I mean, don't get me wrong, I used to love the day, the little boy and the little girl, with a red, paper heart. I guess V-day was cool until I fell for Gordo.  
  
David Zephyr Gordon was the best friend any one could have. He had the dark curly hair that always reminded me of dark chocolate. His blue eyes contained a glint of fun behind all the seriousness. I on the other hand, had straight blond hair that fell to my shoulders, deep brown eyes and was kind of shorter than most girls my age. Gordo seemed to think I was a great friend anyways. Of course, that was the problem. I was only a 'friend' to him. I wanted to be more, much more! Sure there were other guys out there, more fish in the sea and that type of thing, but I only wanted one of them to notice me in that way! That guy was Gordo!  
  
I haven't always had these feelings for him. I basically gave up on the official 'love day' the summer after eighth grade. My class had just returned from a trip to Rome. I hadn't realized what I was doing at the time, but Gordo and I were standing on a balcony and my stupid hormones took over.  
  
I still remember what it felt like, standing five stories in the air in a short dress. He was dressed up too. I don't really remember what I said but I found myself leaning in and kissing him. I wasn't just a friendship kiss either! It was a full-blown 'I'm in love with you' kiss. Only he never noticed the feelings. Granted he did kiss me back, but for all I know, he could have been imagining that I was the famous pop-star Isabella.  
  
We never really talked about it and when I got home, I was put on house arrest. Literally! My parents got really mad about my saving a pop-star's career and they shut me in my room for two, whole months. Two! The phone was aloud for one hour a day and I was aloud to check my email twice. I received 3 full meals (in my room) and my privacy was taken, when Matt no longer had to ask permission to enter my cell. Let's just say that my life was a living hell.  
  
I guess you could say that I am taking this holiday bashing a little too far. But he's the one guy I can never get! Miranda told me that I can't possibly be in 'love' cause I'm only fourteen! My response was,  
  
"Well then I'm definitely head-over-heels in like with him" I still remember her rolling eyes and scowling.  
  
That was easy for her to do! She had Larry Tudgeman. I'm not saying I'm jealous of her guy! Just that some guy does, in fact like her. A lot! I mean, he leaves single, de-thorned, red roses in her locker just about everyday! What kind of girl wouldn't love that? I guess Kate might not love it! She'd probably complain about getting one instead of twelve. I can't believe that MY Gordo had a crush on her for a while! I mean it's not like I crushed on anyone with good looks but no brain! Oh whom am I kidding, I forgot about Ethan Craft.  
  
But that's another thing! I really liked Ethan, but he was no Gordo! All he did was ask stupid questions and have weird reactions. Like the time I gave him a grape soda.

* * *

FLASHBACK  
  
"Here Ethan! Compliments of Lizzie McGuire!" I handed him a purple soda can.  
  
He stared after me a moment as I walked away, swaying my hips (yes I do do that! So sue me!). I guess Ethan felt like he had been smart long enough. The stupid dirk opened the can in his eye. I was walking away feeling very pleased with my move on the hottie, and then I heard him yelp.  
  
"Owwwwwww! My Eye!"  
  
END FLASHBACK

* * *

That pretty much dropped handsome, popular Ethan Craft from my list of favorite guys! I mean we were still friends, but how can I date a guy who shatters sentimental moments by squirting soda in his eye? If he was that desperate for attention, he wasn't as popular as I thought!  
  
So here I am stuck in my current predicament with the Dreaded Day just around the next street corner and I don't even have a date! I mean honestly what is wrong with this world? All through Junior High I got invites but my parents said  
  
"Not until ninth grade!"  
  
and as soon as I graduated, I stopped getting asked! Hold on I'll be right back! I need to find a pillow to scream into! Another thing that's bothering me is the fact that Gordo and Miranda are KEEPING SECRETS FROM ME!!!!!! It's like, Hello? There weren't two musketeers there were THREE! I swear, my friends need a reality check and they need it soon!  
  
I'm not just imagining things here. I mean, I was getting my lunch the other day and I see them whispering to each other. Miranda is giggling and making animated motions with her hands but then I walk over and they're silent. I asked them what was going on and Miranda made a rather loud declaration of,  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
she only uses that tone when she's lying. I mean, I've known her since second grade, I think I've picked up her habits! Gordo never said anything. He just blushed and ran off when he saw me. He even left his lunch tray behind. I mean this guy was desperate to avoid me at all cost or he was afraid of Randa spilling his secret to me while he was there.  
  
Miranda Sanchez was my other best friend. She was Mexican and had a really large mouth that tended to let secrets slip a little to often much to our great dismay. He needn't have worried. I learned nothing. I did however, happen to snag a piece of paper that Gordo had dropped during English and it mainly contained two letters surrounded by hearts.  
  
L. G. –heart- L. G. –heart-  
  
Great, now he's in love with that new girl Lily Glockwin. My heart just might break in two with the pain.  
  
Miranda seems to call me whenever I least want to talk to someone!  
  
"Hey Miranda!" I was gloomy beyond gloomy and my bed seemed like the only bubble I had left still intact.  
  
"Lizzie! I just had a great idea!" she squealed. "Larry is going to be away on Valentines Day so I thought that the three amigos could go see a private movie at Hill Ridge Cinemas." She seemed like she was hiding something but I was tired and I didn't really feel like playing detective right then.  
  
"Sure!" I mumble before I can change my mind and I here the phone click.  
  
Well hey, Gordo may not like me but at least I can go to a midnight movie with him! I'm bouncing on air. Must play favorite song "100 years to Live" and bath in joy.

Before I could though, the phone rang again!

* * *

Please Review so if you don't I won't spend time finishing it! I fixed it up a little bit! Hope you like!  
  
Peaches n Pears


	2. Parents and Pajamas

This I didn't really change but you'll survive right? I wrote most of it anyways! Ask the werret!

* * *

Midnight Movie Messages from Me  
  
Chapter 2 Parents and Pajamas  
  
Miranda finally hung up and I was able to rest my ears. Man those Mexican girls can really move their jaws. That's not a bad thing cause I love Miranda dearly and all but God, sometimes a girl in heartbreak, needs to rest and NOT, I repeat NOT have to hear her best friend talk about the wonders of her boyfriend, or as she says, her "Snuggle Bunny!"  
  
I gulped down three bottles of water to stop the gag response. Miranda just doesn't get it sometimes. She believes that everyone is happy when she is and sad when she is. Well Earth to Miranda, the world doesn't revolve around her! It revolves around me and I revolve around Gordo!  
  
I'm miserable and you know why? Well first of all, bounce is on the radio and I just found out that Gordo has stuff to do on V-Day! I have to scream, he is mine and the evil chick that has caught his eye has to perish slowly and painfully! So maybe I'm being a little harsh, but I'm head-over-heels for this guy.  
  
I guess my thoughts will have to wait cause tonight is movie night with the love of my life and the large-mouthed girl who claims to know how I feel at every moment in my pathetic life. Riiiiiiiiiight!  
  
Miranda picked me up and we walked to Gordo's. I ambled along wasting all the minutes I could and knew I was being ridiculous. It wasn't his fault that he had fallen for somebody, just like it wasn't my fault that I had fallen for him. Maybe I could get drunk tonight, kiss him, and blame it all on the alcohol. Except I know for a fact that Gordo doesn't have alcohol in his house.  
  
Miranda was dressed to kill, in a short, leather mini skirt. Her red tube top showed a lot of her stomach and was sort of low in front. Tall red boots over fishnet stockings completed her ensemble and there I was wearing my green PJ bottoms with Monkeys on them, and a white tank top. My slippers were big, and puffy, in the shape of sneakers. Gordo had thought that I should get them, and we had bought matching pairs. They were worth it. Every time Gordo saw the slippers, he would flash me his hundred-watt smile, and start the sweat on my back. Miranda had pulled her hair into a bun and curled one strand down her neck. My hair was in a ponytail and it was a messy one at that!  
  
We walked up the front steps and stood on his porch. Miranda rang the doorbell three times like we always did when his parents were away, and he answered the door. He was wearing blue, plaid, pajama bottoms and a white muscle shirt. His hair was sexily tousled and his blue eyes were turned on me! I almost melted into the wooden stair. He smiled at my red cheeks and motioned for us to follow him inside.  
  
His house was cleaner than normal. No dirty laundry piled on the kitchen table, no shoes left all across the hall. There weren't even any dirt dishes in the sink. Miranda and I started for the living room where their 52" TV was stored but Gordo grabbed my arm and turned me to face him, smiling at my shocked expression.  
  
"The cable's not working!" he stated matter-of-factly. "We can watch in my parent's room!" his eyes traveled down my body and hovered on my slippers. I giggled at his expression of recognition and he laughed too. His gently dropped my arm and I bit my lip hard.  
  
"Oww!" I cried out and we both cracked like walnuts in a nutcracker. I tasted blood and my breath hitched. I'm too squeamish! I can't even stand shaving nicks and my period is the death of me! Gordo once even squirted a mixture of red water and ketchup on my lunch tray once and I almost fainted. I kinda forgot about the blood when Gordo reached out his hand and wiped it from my lip. His hand was warm and it tingled when it touched my lips.  
  
"You okay?" Gordo always has a way of making me feel better. From when I stub my toe to when I'm vomiting in Science class, he's like my security blanket only alive and much, much cuter.  
  
I only nodded and winced as he brushed my lips again, they were sore but the bleeding had stopped.  
  
"It's kinda sore!" I whispered, feeling my lip open up again. He slowly licked his lips and I shivered involuntarily. Gordo rested his hand on my cheek, his eyes twinkling with mischief. He leaned his forehead against mine and I felt my cheeks heat up.  
  
"Then I guess I'll have to kiss it better won't I?" I knew he was teasing but I still hoped that he would. Fate must have been feeling very generous because one moment my lip was bleeding and the next it was pressed against his.  
  
The kiss was pure bliss even though it wasn't really romantic. I felt fireworks though and it might've been my imagination but I think he felt them too. I did manage to wrap my arms around his neck and his arms found my waist. I couldn't help imagining what would happen if his parents walked in on us kissing in pajamas. Somehow, I don't think it would have been very pretty.  
  
Gordo pulled me closer and I thought I felt something, but I was probably mistaken. I wasn't hot enough and he didn't think of me like that. Miranda had been sitting in the living room waiting on us for about five minutes. She walked up on us and cleared her throat. We broke apart slowly and I burned to a crisp again. Gordo, however, stayed calm. Red definitely does not go with me complexion and it annoys me how I always acquire a mock sunburn around my BEST FRIEND!  
  
"So did I interrupt anything? Is there something I should know?" Was there ever! She had just interrupted the most important moment of my life!  
  
"Of course not Rands!" Gordo chuckled, "I was just saving Liz from the sight of blood! Her lip was bleeding!" Miranda gave him the look that always seems to come when someone is telling an unbelievable truth.  
  
She shook her head at us and I blushed even darker than before. Miranda rolled her eyes and followed me up to his parents' room. The room was big, lightly furnished with beige velvet couches and a four-poster bed. Gordo's parents were psychologists and rich! The TV was larger than my Dad's 72- inch screen and totally flat. We piled onto the bed as Gordo ran to get popcorn and sodas and flicked on the Television. Miranda hopped off of the covers for a bathroom break and the screen became fuzzy.  
  
Gordo popped into the room, a tray balanced on his palm and a video tucked under his arm. The video was Annie and I squealed when I noticed the title. Annie was my most favorite movie ever. When I was little I played the role of Molly in the Hill Ridge community theatre, and I had never forgotten the songs. The movie started and we all piled onto Gordo's bed. I sat in the middle, with Miranda on my right and Gordo on my left. The movie went fast and soon Randa was saying she had to leave. I was still standing on the bed singing "Tomorrow" and dancing around like a crazed maniac. My tank top had ridden up my belly and I had to stop every few seconds to pull my enormous pants up. Thanks to my mom's wish for me to "grow into all my clothes"  
  
Gordo was laughing and Miranda struggled to the door, frantic to leave before a pulled her into the song with me. A hand rapped on the door and Mrs. Sanchez appeared, waving at Gordo and me. It always surprised me how much Miranda looked like her mom. They had the same dark hair and big brown eyes, they were both tall and stocky, if that makes sense, and they LOVED to shop! Miranda quickly applied some strawberry lip-gloss and blew kisses at us. Gordo clutched his cheek and fell off the bed, pretending to be mortally wounded. I, however, was more mature and I caught the goodbye and threw one back.  
  
The door shut behind Miranda and her mom and the tension swelled fast. Gordo was propped back on his elbows, staring at me from the floor while I stood on his bed with my arms in the air. I slipped off my feet and bounced into a sitting position on the bed. He raised his eyebrow at me and I flipped my hair back at him.  
  
"God McGuire!" he chuckled, "If only you knew what you do to me!" he leaned forward; pulling the pressure off of his hands and grinned at me suggestively.  
  
I turned red again and mentally slapped myself. 'This is your best friend' I scolded myself 'he's just teasing you! Act cool and smooth!'  
  
Great, now I sound like Ethan! I giggled and Gordo blushed slightly for the first time tonight.  
  
"Is that supposed to mean something Liz?" he choked on the words and I colored also.  
  
Silence was never something I could stand. Now it seemed to settle over everything like a suffocating blanket so that I couldn't breathe or think. I needed to say something to relieve the soundless wave of air. Instead, the phone spared me. Gordo answered.  
  
"Oh hey Matt! Sure she's right here!" He handed me the phone and our hands briefly met.  
  
"Hey Matt what wrong?" my little brother could be such a pest sometimes but if he was in any trouble I would be the first one at his side. Gordo stood and walked towards the bed.  
  
"Nothing, I was just wondering if I can stay at Lanny's tonight? Since Mom's away and you're coming home late."  
  
"Wait, Mom and Dad aren't home?" This was a shocker. The day my best friend and me passionately kiss, they won't be home at night.  
  
"That's what I said!" Matt drawled and I could almost see his scowl of annoyance. "Blondes" I heard him mutter briefly and I laughed.  
  
"Sure Mat, as long as it's okay with Lanny's parents, you can go! Just make sure you leave a note for our parental units incase I don't go home tonight!" I heard him sigh 'yes' and the phone click.  
  
I handed the cordless back to Gordo, who was standing right in front of me.  
  
"What was that all about?" he grinned at me and I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Not much, my parents are away and Matt wanted to sleep over at Lanny's. That's all!"  
  
He nodded and ran a hand through his dark hair.  
  
"I should probably go home! I don't think my parents want the house empty tonight!" he nodded in agreement and held out a hand to help me to my feet.  
  
"Okay Baby, I'll walk you home." I nodded and let him pull me to my feet as we walked down the steps and out of his house into the dark evening.  
  
I opened the front door and we walked inside. I closed it behind me just as a few scattered raindrops started to fall. There was a storm coming. I shuddered. Storms are another thing I cannot stand. They are just too dark and too loud and too scary. I walked into the kitchen and flicked the light when the first boom of thunder shook the house. I gave a little shriek and felt Gordo's arms wrap around me from behind.  
  
"Gordo? I'm scared!" My voice came out a whisper.  
  
"You don't need to be! I'll always protect you!"

"Oh yeah! What a gallant knight you are!" i smirked and earned myself a wap from the spatula lying on the counter

* * *

A/N: Cliff Hanger. Okay I know this is hard but if you can remove one hand from the edge of the cliff, risk your life and review, I'll send a rescue plane for you sooner! Muahahahaha

(this A/N was mine too so it stays! MUAHAHAHAHAHA)


	3. Doctor McGuire

Hey to those of you who are reading this. Thanks for being so nice to me with your reviews and stuff! Well here's chapter 3

Nattieb- Miranda was just dressed up to show the difference between her and Lizzie. Thanks for reviewing.

Marina- thanks for letting me know that you liked it!

Harrypottersgirlie89- thanks, I like the plot but it's not one of my best works. Thanks for the review!

This is the second to last chapter. Next is the end. Hope you liked!

Peaches n Pears

* * *

The worst part about my brother is that he purposely does things to spite me. He'll do something evil, I'll give him a killer wedgie, warn him never to do it again, and then he will when my friends are over or when I'm in a really, really bad mood. Like now!

Matt has been locked in a linen closet, forced to wear my clothes, been my slave for a week and has received countless wedgies all for re-setting my alarm clock. You would think the fact that he couldn't walk for a month and a half, coupled with having to make and spoon feed my waffles would have burned the message into his brain, but my brother always has been slow. Thanks to the worm, my alarm went off at 6:30 am! AM! That means in the MORNING! As soon as Matt is back from Lanny's house, he is so dead! I mean, come on! 6:30? I'm good till at least 12 noon!

That may be the worst part of my brother; the worst part of my day was the fact that I had 4 and a half hours to think about my love life and why Gordo wasn't mine. . . . Yet. I pushed him from my mind when my stomach started to growl. I ungracefully leapt from the stool to grab a box of pop tarts just as the doorbell rang. You know one of those things where you don't even know really what happened just that you fell? Well um, yeah.

I heard the door open, which meant that it was Gordo, Miranda, or Matt. I hoped it was the first. Considering how fate had been nice to me before by having Gordo kiss me, I guess it decided that it no longer needed to be overly kind.

"Um Lizzie? What are you doing on the floor?" Matt grinned, stroking his chin with two fingers.

"Hoping you won't notice me so that I can ambush you!" I said and watched him pale slightly. "Do you no what time I woke up, Mattiekins?" my voice sounded deadly underneath all the syrup.

"Um Lanny's right, I have to go do-um Homework!" he stuttered, pointing to his mute, little friend whom I hadn't noticed from my position behind the counter. The two dashed for the door and sprinted out of it as a more welcome figure stepped inside and shut the door behind them.

I rolled over onto my back and closed my eyes pretending to be asleep.

"Hey Lizzie, is the floor really that comfortable?" Gordo stooped down next to me and I let myself smile.

"Maybe." I heard him laugh and I swear I swooned. Okay, so I was already on the floor but I promise if I had been standing at that moment I would have fallen over! Scout's Honor.

"Here, let me help you!" he held out a hand and I took it, purposefully weaving his fingers with mine. I heard his breath hitch and I smiled slyly. Operation Gordo and Moi had begun. I turned his hand over, looking closely at the smooth, tanned skin. I gently pinched the skin and watched it fall back into place immediately.

"So Doc, What wrong with me?" he joked, pulling me to my feet but not releasing my hand. I held it up in front of him and grinned.

"Your fully hydrated and you have a gorgeous tan," I drawled, mocking an English accent. "I think you have a very special disease that is incurable, but I'll have to run a few more tests."

His beautiful, blue eyes glimmered. "Okay then," he took a step forward and our bodies were almost touching. I almost couldn't breath.

I unlaced our fingers and carefully brought his hand to my face, letting the palm tickle my nose. I glued my eyes to his and smelled his hand. My lip grazed his palm and it began to tingle. Gordo was in a trance. I brought his hand away from my mouth and turned it over, smelling the back. His breathing was becoming harder and his eyes were glazed over with, fear? Uncertainty? Love? Desire? Smiling, I licked my lips and pressed them to his hand, letting my tongue make small circles on the smooth skin. Using my teeth, I gently bit a section of skin near his thumb and I heard him gasp. He groaned a bit as I pulled away and gave him a half smile. I wasn't trying to seduce him just grab his attention and I'd got it, oh lord had I got it.

"I have your test results!" I whispered, leaning in so that my lips with millimeters away from his ear.

"What's my disease?" he asked, his voice was strained and husky and I could clearly read the look of lust in his blue eyes.

_Great McGuire, you can't get him to fall in love with you but you can get him to want to sleep with you!_ I mentally kicked myself and pulled back a little bit. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I looked him straight in the eyes.

"You're in love, Mr. Gordon!" I stated trying to stop the tears. He was in love alright, with another girl. I was just something he could play out his fantasies with.

"Oh really?" he moved even closer his body almost completely pressed against mine.

I nodded, "and it's contagious." I whispered across his lips, "very contagious."

He leaned forwards and I twisted so that my back was to him, his warm lips landing on my neck. I tilted my head to the side before I remembered something. He wasn't in love with me, and letting him kiss me would rip my heart in two.

I slipped out of his grasp and stood a few feet away watching him watch the floor.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" his voice still sounded strained and a blush seeped into his cheeks. He dashed up the stairs and to the bathroom, and I sidled towards my bedroom, aware that my pajamas were still on.

I dressed myself in a white tank top, jean skirt and a funky tan belt. Then I let my hair down. I was back downstairs contemplating life when Gordo reappeared.

"Oh hey Gordo, you took so long in the bathroom I thought maybe you had become one of us girls." I joked, my back still to him.

He laughed along then came up beside me.

"Well I came over, at first, to ask if you wanted to go to the park or something but it's raining so is there anything you'd like to do." Gordo's eyes carefully avoided mine but his words never lost their warmth. Wait a minute, did he say raining? I traipsed over to our double glass doors and stared expectantly at the sky, it was pretty dark, rain pelting to the ground and suddenly I had a strange urge to dance, outside, in the rain, with my Gordo.

"Dance with me." My voice was barely a whisper, but our eyes locked and I knew he'd heard my words.

He opened his mouth to say something and I put my hand over his perfectly kissable lips,

"I know I'm crazy, please Gordo! Today's Valentines day, just for a little while, in the rain." A tear slithered down my face and I knew his answer. I could see the 'no' forming behind his eyes, lips starting to make a circle. Another tear slid down my cheek and I turned away.

"Anytime Lizzie," his deep, calm voice shocked me and his hand reached for mine.

Smiling, I unlatched the sliding doors and stepped out into the thunder and lightning. The neighbors were playing music and I shivered slightly in the cold weather. Gordo stepped closer, covering my body with his.

**Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl:**

It was almost like he was in love. His eyes closed and the wind whipped through his curls. My blonde hair mixed with his dark mane.

**Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl**

For a moment I almost forgot that it wasn't me he loved, but some other girl. Just wrapped in his embrace early on Valentines day, pretending we were in love.  
  
**Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in**

"Have you ever thought what it would be like for us as a couple?" I whispered, my breathe tickling ears slightly.

"Mmmm" he murmured, obviously not hearing anything I had said.

**Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl:**

She was probably gorgeous, blonde hair, blue eyes, size one waist. Maybe even a genius. A tear spilled over my lashes as I mentally compared myself to her. But maybe I had a chance, maybe Gordo would change his mind and I could have him, I almost laughed.  
  
**Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl:**

For now I would enjoy him and me, together for a while. After all, I had until midnight.

* * *

Srry for the length in time. The song is I'm not that Girl, from the musical WICKED. I kno, I kno, but it really fits her thoughts. Next chapter is prolly the last one this unless I write a sequal. Please review! I know it's short but still!

Thanky mucho!

Peaches n Pears


End file.
